theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Luca Santori
Luca Santori is a character on ''The Young and the Restless, ''portrayed by Miles Gaston Villanueva since 2015. Villanueva had previously appeared on the show back in 2013 as Father Martin. Storylines Luca showed up in Genoa City looking for his wife, Marisa Sierras. Marisa lied to her boyfriend, Noah Newman, and said that Luca was married to he friend. Marisa says she hasn't seen her friend in awhile. In private, Marisa asked Luca how he found her. Luca said that Marco told him where she was. Luca told Marisa that he knows where their daughter is and would tell Marisa where she was if she agreed to stay with him for a month. Luca hoped to win Marisa over, and was even working with Victor Newman, Noah's grandfather, to make it happen. Luca and Marisa attended the Newman's Halloween Party, hosted at Newman Enterprises together, but Luca caught Marisa and Noah having sex in Victoria Newman's office. During the event, a major fire broke out and both Luca and Noah convinced Marisa to board the evacuation helicopter which could only take four people at a time. She reluctantly agreed to get on, leaving the two rivals alone but they eventually were evacuated. Luca approached Victor and told him the Santori's wanted to help rebuild Newman, only if they got to own part of it; Victor agreed to the proposal. Luca also told Marisa she had lost all chance of seeing her daughter because she failed to keep up her end of the bargain. Marisa begged Luca, and when Luca realized how far Marisa would go to see their daughter, he decided he didn't want to forced her to be with him, and decided to take Marisa to see Ava. However, Luca had lied to Marisa, and said that Ava's adoptive alrents were abusive. When Marisa learned the truth, she decided to let Ava stay with her adoptive parents, but it still brought her and Luca closer together. Luca asked Marisa to come and work for him at Newman, but Victor told Luca that he was buying him and his family out of Newman. Luca and his father refused to be pushed out of Newman, and Victor reluctantly went along with it. Alliance with Adam Newman Adam Newman summoned Luca to his penthouse, and expressed a desire to team up with him to takedown Adam's father. Luca shares Adam's sentiment in being under his father's thumb, and he and Adam agreed they would work together to defeat their fathers and rest control of their respective family's business. Gallery Noah, Luca, Marisa.jpg File:Noah, Marisa, Luca.png Luca & Marisa.jpg Luca.png Noah confronts Luca.png Marisa & Luca.png Luca smiles at Marisa.png Luca phone.png Marisa Luca bed.PNG Luca & Marisa Halloween.jpeg Luca & Marisa Halloween.jpg Noah, Marisa, Luca Halloween 2015.jpeg Luca sees Narisa.gif Luca Ava Marisa Santori.jpeg Marisa leans on Luca.jpg Mariah confronts Luca & Marisa.png Lucisa.gif Adam & Luca alliance.gif Marisa and Luca.jpg Noah-Marisa-Luca.jpg lucaSantori.png Look at luca.png.jpg Luca & bodyguards.jpg Luca Marisa date.jpg Luca & Marisa Spain.jpg Noah sees Luca & Marisa NYE kiss.gif lucavictor.jpg Shirtless Luca Marisa.gif Luca Marisa bed.gif Marisa Luca in bed.jpg Luca shirtless.jpg Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Current characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2010s Category:Characters Category:Recurring Category:Antagonists Category:Villains